Madder Then A Hatter
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Wonderland has fallen into is no longer a place with talking flowers and two rivaling royal sisters. It's changed, and not entirly for the better. Alice has returned much to Matrix's dismay. The Red and White Queens each have their own land in Wonderland that is ruled as they wish, but that's the least of our problems. Four NEW Kings and Queens have joined the bunch.
1. Chapter 1

~Madder Then A Hatter~

**A/N: Hey. I know I said my next story would be a hunger Games one, I lied. JK I have everything set out for it but I just could find a way to start it. Anyways I don't own Alice in Wonderland 2010.**

Matrix's Appearance: waist length black hair streaked with white, pale skin and rose coloured lips. One green eye one blue. Usually wears black top hat with a blue ribbon, white gloves, black long sleeved tee, black and white prison striped pants with blue and black knee high boots, green suit jacket, playing cards (in pockets,hat, sleeves) , Fluro green rope which is fiddled with regularly, swords and whip.

-~MTAH~-

Wonderland has fallen into is no longer a place with talking flowers and two rivaling royal sisters. It's changed, and not entirly for the better.

Alice has returned much to Matrix's dismay. The Red and White Queens each have their own land in Wonderland that is ruled as they wish, but that's the least of our problems. Four NEW Kings and Queens have joined the bunch.

-~MTAH~-

I also need need to explain about the Kingdoms:

~Dul Rachburst~

The Kingdom of the Red Queen, Dul Rachburst is run by the Red Queen and her Knave of Hearts. A strict but just society with little crime, and if there is crime... well i can say it was the last crime-thing- you will ever do. The Red Queen looks like what she does in AIW 2010.

~Dul Frabjous~

The Kingdom of the White Queen, Dul Frabjous is run by the White Queen. A quiet, safe society but in the shadows insanity is White Queen looks as she did in AIW 2010.

~Mashkaras~

The Kingdom of the Blue King, Mashkaras is run by the Blue King and his son, the Blue Prince James. It is a bustling society. The trade area of all of Wonderland. The Blue King has brown hair and blue eyes. He always wears blue and has a slight blue tinge I his teeth and nails. His son is quite similar.

~Gollarum~

The Kingdom of the Gold King, Gollarum, run by the Gold King and his Knave of Suns. A magical society for Witches and Wizards. The Gold King has blonde hair and green eyes. His skin is golden and he wears gold...allot. His knave has gold tinged eyes and skin.

~Pandemodeum~

The Kingdom of the Black Queen, Pandemodeum run by the utterly insane Black Queen. An insecure society with a majority of the popultion being totally insane. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare live here as well as the Cheshire Cat. (Described above(Matrix).)

~Secrumanta~

The Kingdom of the Green King, Secrumanta run by the Green King and his daughter, the Green Princess Mariah. A unusual society with a majority o the kingdom working in the mines and doing what Underland needs done to survive. The Green King has red hair and green eyes. He wears green always, his daughter Mariah looks similar but with lots of freckles.

I sat at Hatter's messy dining table fiddling with my fluro green rope. Where was Hatter? Not with me even though he promised to be. Do you want to know a secret? Oh I do love secrets!

I heard a sudden BANG outside. I grabbed a handful of cake and a tea cup an threw them out the door hitting the noise maker. The tinkling of china could be heard in the now silent house.

"Silent. You'll wake the dormouse!" I huffed. I didn't like the dormouse at the best of times. Alway rambling on about utter nonsense. I mean... How is treacle the answer to what goes best with peanut butter? Everyone knows it Danish butter with a sprinkle of cheese. And Hatter! Oh how much trouble he was in for being this late. Probably asking Alice why a raven is like a writing desk. I don't like that Alice mind you. Has him wrapped around her finger she does! And who do you think came up with that question to begin with? Not Hatter! Not Hare! Me!

A figure appeared at the door and I glanced up from glaring intensely at my full cup of tea. It wasn't Hatter, or Hare, not was it Dormouse or web Alice. It was the Knave of Hearts. I sat there pondering on the thought if Hatter being capture and taken to the Red Queen... Again. Then I looked at the Knave's expression of lust and burst out laughing. I laughed and laughed till I split my tea. Then I glared down at the puddle on the floor, dropped the cup so it smashed, grabbed another and made myself another tea.

"I've been looking for a girl called Alice. Have you seen her?" The Knave asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I have little patience for such Tom foolery. Now tell me, have. You. Seen. Alice?" He shouted.

"I knew a dog called Tom once...He died." I said. Then I laughed. The knave looked at me confused.

"But about that Alice... I cannot say I have seen her, unless I have but I guess you'll never know." I taunted. The Knave of Hearts glared down at me, hit the tea cup out of my hand and sent it sailing to the floor where it smashed.

"Cup..."

He then grabbed me by my collar and lifted me off the ground.

"Tell me where she is!" He demanded.

I smiled.

"Why, she's in Underland of course!" I exclaimed. The Knave threw me to the ground roughly. I just laughed. Then I craved cinnamon biscuits so I got up, rummaged through Hatters empty cupboards then grabbed one of the many porcelain cups and threw it against the wall.

"No. Bloody. Biscuits!" I shouted. The Knave looked at me oddly. "You are dismissed Sir!" I said waving my hand in his direction while standing on the table trying to find the cream buns I hid up on the shelf yesterday. If it was yesterday...

The Knave stormed out leaving me to finding my cream buns, which I found half-eaten and mouldy.

"Great!" I shouted with sarcasm. "Well...FUCK YOU CREAM BUNS!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Hatter walked in. I looked at him, got out of my seat and then threw several tea cups, a kettle and a jam pot at him.

"Your late!" I screamed then burst out laughing.

I stopped suddenly. "Why are you late?" I said poking him "Were you with Alice." I teased

"I may have been." He said sitting down with a cup of tea, not bothering to wipe the jam off his cheek.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, yes I do." He replied.

I wasn't expecting him to answer with that. My heart sunk but I, being the queen, couldn't show it.

"She'll just leave at the end you know, after the war is over. And you'll be alone." I whispered.

Hatter winced.

"She will stay. I'm sure of it." He said walking out of the house.

"Hatter! Come back!" I shouted, but he was gone.

"I guess I over stayed my welcome." I sighed. It was time I returned home to the castle. I needed some alone time.

"Oh but Matrix darling, you are alone."

I stopped suddenly. "Oh fuck! Not again." I whispered. The voices were back. I needed to get to the castle to send word to the Gold King. I needed a witches help again to suppress the voices.

I walked into the castle which was practically empty. I found March Hare in the kitchen making some red soupy thing. I looked at it, dropped a broken tea cup in it and then poured the rest of my tea into it. "That's better!" I said as it turned a sickly green.

"Thanks laddy." he said.

"Spoon." He whispered suddenly looking at the black spoon he was holding.

I sighed and sent for my scribe who appeared less then a minute later.

"You majesty?"

"Write to the Gold King."

"What shall it say?" She asked.

"Put... "It's happening again." I whispered. She nodded looking grave then ran off with the letter.


End file.
